


Classroom chaos

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Series: Teacher Au [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: He screwed his eyes shut and wanted to bang his head against the bookshelf.“Have mercy”
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Teacher Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678096
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Classroom chaos

Nico floated down the hall of the Pre-K-1st cohort with an unusual pep in his step. Maybe it was his third coffee kicking in or maybe he was just excited to see them, the world may never know. He heard the usual ruckus coming from Will’s classroom and smiled, he’s glad that they’re excited on such a gloomy day. He hummed to himself in amusement but as he got closer to the heavily decorated door he notices that something isn’t right, he can’t hear Will. He cursed under his breath and jogged down the hall trying to balance his water bottle and his increasing anxiety. When he reaches the door he wastes no time throwing it open and good god what happened? Little bookshelves were overturned,tissues littered the floor and there was a mop bucket right by Will’s desk. When his eyes finally landed on the blonde he tried to hold back his shock.

He looked terrible. He was sat at his bright blue desk with his head in his hands and god has he been  _ crying _ ? Nico closed the door behind him and pinched the bridge of his nose, where does he start with this? He felt annoyance bubble in the pit of his stomach at the mess but also at the fact that the kids were just playing as if nothing happened. _ They’re only four _ , he reminded himself and with an exhale regained his calm. His ears finally tuned into the noise and he winced, rubbing at them. Small bodies seemed to create so much  _ sound _ .

“Alright”He said clapping his hands together, “I need all of you quiet and in a seat before I count to ten”

The students simply stared at him and he sighed holding up a finger, “One-”

The sound of little feet scuttling around the room and chairs being pulled back from tables was music to his ears. He didn’t think it was going to work, but lo and behold the power of counting. He walked around the room and snatched up an activity sheet that had pumpkins and turkeys on it. He smiled a bit at it, oh Mr.Solace and his need for festivities. He quickly handed one out to each student and distributed an array of markers and colored pencils, even though the idea of markers on this thin paper made his heart hurt, he was willing to make the sacrifice. 

“I need you all to use quiet, inside voices because it was way too loud earlier. Okay?”He said. The majority of the students nodded and the few who didn’t simply sat there and pouted. Nico wanted to roll his eyes but decided against it, this is why he worked with all grades and not exclusively Pre-K. He sauntered over to Will’s desk and pulled up one of the little chairs to take a seat. The blonde seemed to barely acknowledge his presence, only letting out a quiet sigh and blinking slowly.

“You didn’t have to do that,”He said, meek as a mouth.

“Yeah but I wanted to,”Nico said, a lazy grin pulling at his lips. “Noise was giving me a headache”

“Yeah”He snorted and shook his head, “Me too”

“What happened today?”Nico asked, “They’re usually so well behaved”

“So much that you wouldn’t believe it”He said and rubbed his temples, “I don’t even want to believe it”

“Well, I’ve heard some crazy things in my life”Nico said, “Try me.”

For the first time since the brunets walked in Will picked his head up and looked him in his eyes. Nico tried to hold back a frown but found it increasingly harder as he studied the blondes face. He looked exhausted, his eyes were pink and his face was flushed. Unknowingly he placed a hand on his arm and squeezed gently. Will let out a shaky breath and blinked towards the ceiling a few times to keep the tears at bay before starting.

“Well there’s this stomach bug going around the school and it finally reached my class”He said.

“Mhm”Nico nodded.

“Saoirse threw up, then Michael, then Tommie”He sighed and closed his eyes briefly to rub at them. “Then that made Fawna cry and her crying made everyone else scared and confused so they started crying and my entire class crying made  _ me _ cry”He took a breath, “A few students were completely inconsolable and started throwing tantrums so they had to be sent home and that’s how we got here”

“Holy shit”Nico whispered.

“Yeah”He chuckled and wiped at his eyes, “I know, god that’s the only thing i’ve been thinking all day”

“Will, are you doing okay?”Nico asked, furrowing his brows.

“Yeah yeah i’m fine”He waved off, “I just...I just really hate seeing my students so upset. A few of them at a time I can take, but all of them screaming and crying like the worlds ending really takes a toll”

“I can tell”Nico said, “Do you need a break?”

The blonde scrunched up his nose, “A  _ what _ ?”

Nico rolled his eyes, “are you not familiar with the concept?”

“No no I am but  _ why _ ?”He asked.

“Because you’ve had a long day, that’s why.”Nico said, crossing his arms. The blonde raised a brow at the challenge and Nico raised one in exchange.

“Thank you but-”

“Ah ah, butts are for sitting”Nico said, shaking his head. Will’s jaw dropped a bit and his cheeks pinkened.

“Did you just  _ teacher _ me?”He asked.

“I did.”Nico said with a shrug, “Now, go get yourself a coffee or ibuprofen or whatever. I’ve got them”

“Nico-”

“There’s a nice coffee shop right around the corner from here”Nico said, “Take your time”

“I..do you want anything?”He asked slowly, and the brunet pretended to ponder.

“Besides you being out the door, no”

-

After helping with dismissal Nico decided to stay back because Will’s classroom was still in shambles. He was busying himself wiping down the table with clorox wipes, as much as he loved his students, he did not want their germs. He had half a mind to wipe them down tomorrow with clorox wipes but decided against it. It would be too harsh on their skin and there were probably a million laws on why he couldn’t do that. The two worked together in silence, Nico disinfected while Will put things back in order.

“I just want to thank yo-”

“Don't”Nico said keeping his eyes on the table, “Any decent person would have done it if they saw you were struggling”

“But I wasn’t!”Will exclaimed with bright red cheeks, “I-I just-”

“It’s okay to ask for help.”Nico said softly, “Preschoolers are one of the most challenging grades to deal, that’s just a fact”

“Yeah, I know”Will sighed, “it’s just...I don’t wanna talk about today anymore”

“Okay”Nico said, “Then it’s done. How about you help me wipe down this bookshelf?”

“You don’t have to help me,”Will said, his voice taking on a serious tone. “You can leave if you want, I can take it from here”

“Yeah but I want to”Nico said, “Cleaning calms me down, makes me happy”

Will scrunched up his nose and shook his head, “there’s something wrong with you”

“Maybe there’s something right with me and wrong with you”Nico shot back, his lips pulled up into that signature smirk and Will wanted to melt on the spot. He had his hip cocked and arms crossed.

“Maybe there is”Will said and then there was that laugh. The one that twiddled in his ears like the songbirds that used to chirp outside his window.

“Just help me with this bookshelf and we’ll call it even,”Nico said.

“Gladly”Will said, “Hand me the wipes”

“Okay after this we need to fill up the sink with hot water and sanitize all the…”

But Will wasn’t even listening at this point. His eyes were drawn to those pretty pink lips and then it dawned on him. An icy cold realization that sent a shiver to his core, he had a crush. He had a crush on his co-worker, his students’ art teacher. He screwed his eyes shut and wanted to bang his head against the bookshelf.

“Have mercy”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again guys! I hope you enjoyed this, This little one shot is apart of my teachers au that I have a bunch of headcannons for on tumblr! If you'd like to get more background info on these two nerds and see my other headcannons then my tumblr is @ohmyhera. Feel free to message me and be sure to leave a comment if you please :)


End file.
